Trick or Treat
Trick or Treat is the sixth episode of the first season of The Scorpion's Kiss. It aired on November 6th, 2018. Synopsis After the tragic events of the last episode, Romeo pleads for Alice's help. Meanwhile, Violet arrives to her sister's dismay and Ruby throws her famous - although some would call it infamous - Halloween party, but the night doesn't go as planned when suddenly everyone ends up stuck in v the house, and secrets rise to the surface. Episode Opening Scene Alice and Richard are in the hospital's waiting room. ALICE: Richard... Richard doesn't look back at Alice. ALICE: If you'd just let me explain- RICHARD: Why did you kill our new neighbor... ALICE: I knew Christopher. He wasn't a good man. RICHARD: I don't know what to believe anymore. Alice holds Richard's hand. ALICE: Richard, listen to me... I love you. I never wanted to put you in this kind of danger... RICHARD: What if they find the body... What if they link it back to us? What if they find out your mother's death was a- ALICE: Shh! Richard... I already told you. You have nothing to worry about. Alice looks deep into Richard's eyes. ALICE: You trust me... right? RICHARD: Of course... ALICE: Good. Suddenly Alice's phone starts ringing. ALICE: I gotta take this. Alice gets up and goes somewhere more private and picks up the call, answering to a crying Romeo. ALICE: What is it? ROMEO: I... killed her... ALICE: What? Killed who? ROMEO: Zara... In cold blood... Alice gasps. (INTRO) Scene 1 Alice wakes up in her room and goes downstairs, only to be scared by Ruby wearing a Frankenstein's Wife costume. ALICE: AAAAAAAAAAHHH! RUBY: (laugh) Ahh... Sorry, did I scare you? ALICE: (chuckles) Ha... You got me there... Alice turns around as she rolls her eyes and whispers to herself. ALICE: This bitch... Paul arrives downstairs. PAUL: Ah! I see you wasted no time putting up the decorations. RUBY: You know how much I love Halloween... We're dressing up as Frankenstein's Monster and Frankenstein's Wife tonight... PAUL: Can't wait. At Melrose's apartment, Melrose and Tiffany are talking to each other. TIFFANY: What do you mean you can't come to Seth's Halloween party? MELROSE: My mother would never forgive me if I missed her party. TIFFANY: Since when do you care for your mother's well-being... MELROSE: Shut up... I only didn't tell her about the affair because- Melrose stops talking as Tiffany looks confused. TIFFANY: Affair? What affair? MELROSE: So... um... My dad... and my mother's half-sister... TIFFANY: Shut up! Holy shit! Those ungrateful mother- MELROSE: You can't tell anyone! TIFFANY: The Melrose I know would tell her mom. MELROSE: I know, it's just... Around Halloween... It's my mother's favorite time of the year. I really don't wanna ruin it for her. TIFFANY: Yikes... You must feel so bad... MELROSE: If that was the only secret I would have to hide... TIFFANY: Oh, spill... MELROSE: Well for starters, Kai and his statuory rapist of a girlfriend found out about my apartment... TIFFANY: Girlfriend?! MELROSE: Yeah, that's the other part... You know that reporter Zara Loomis? TIFFANY: That bitch! Stealing my- I mean having sex with an underaged boy... Disgusting. Oh! Let's go to the police and turn her in! MELROSE: We can't... They blackmailed me about my apartment. TIFFANY: Aw shit... MELROSE: Happy Halloween, I guess. Scene 2 Richard is mowing the lawn as Alice goes to talk to him. ALICE: Got a few minutes to spare? In Alice's bedroom... ALICE: How's your grandmother? RICHARD: She's fine... ALICE: Has she mentioned anything? RICHARD: No, Alice, she hasn't yet mentioned that she witnessed you killing her new neighbor. ALICE: Richard, I'm sorry... RICHARD: You know what... I don't think this is working out anymore. ALICE: Excuse me?! So... You're quitting on me?! RICHARD: I think we've gone too far with this! You murdered someone Alice! ALICE: Christopher raped me! RICHARD: ...What?! ALICE: Yeah! He was my crazy, perverted, obssessive, scumbag of a step-father who raped me when I was 12 and I had his child! Alice starts crying and holds onto Richard, who hugs her. RICHARD: I had no idea... ALICE: Please Richard... Don't leave me. RICHARD: I won't... Meanwhile, in Alexandria's house, Alexandria is having breakfast as Violet comes downstairs. ALEXANDRIA: Wow... I'm surprised. VIOLET: Surprised because...? ALEXANDRIA: Well, because you haven't fled my house with all my money... I assume that's why you're here... Right? VIOLET: Is it so hard to believe that I just wanted to spend quality time with my sister? ALEXANDRIA: Um, yes! You give me no reason to trust you. VIOLET: Don't act like you've never told a little white lie in your life... In fact, looks to me as if you lied your way into being best friends with Ruby Lockwood. ALEXANDRIA: If you get touch one finger of Ruby's hand I swear to God I will chop- VIOLET: Woah... Easy, sis... After all, we're just getting started. Violet leaves the room as Alexandria keeps eating her cereals aggressively. Scene 3 Later, before the party, Melrose arrives to the Lockwood mansion wearing a witch costume, along with Tiffany, wearing a sexy bloody nurse costume. MELROSE: Girl, you look like a game of Operation gone horribly wrong. TIFFANY: Dress to impress, I always say. They enter the mansion and the housekeeper answers the door. They see Michael in the hallways who is wearing a devil costume. MICHAEL: Come on in... If you dare. MELROSE: Cool costume, Uncle Michael, but you lost an opportunity to dress up as Michael Myers. MICHAEL: Well, Theo wanted to do a couple costume. Theo walks in, dressing as an angel. THEO: There's my little devil... The two makeout as Melrose and Tiffany look at each other. MELROSE: I think that's our cue. The two go into the living room as Michael and Theo stop kissing. THEO: Hey... We're cool right? MICHAEL: Yeah... Why? THEO: I just figured you'd be... I don't know, upset with me over my crazy ex-boyfriend almost killing you. MICHAEL: It's OK. I've got my share of crazy ex-boyfriends too. Theo kisses Michael. THEO: I love you. MICHAEL: I love you too... In the living room, Melrose and Tiffany are looking for Ruby. TIFFANY: Seth's texting me about the party... Hurry up! MELROSE: I don't know where my mom is- Suddenly Ruby jumps at her, as Melrose and Tiffany both scream. MELROSE: MOM! RUBY: (laugh) Sorry sweetheart... So you brought Tiffany to the party as well? MELROSE: Actually... About that... The doorbell rings. The housekeeper opens the door and finds Edward and Laura outside. Edward is dressed as a Pharaoh and Laura is dressed as Elvira. RUBY: You guys came! EDWARD: Wouldn't miss it for the world. LAURA: Can't wait to party! Tiffany sees Laura and runs back to Melrose. TIFFANY: Shit, my mom's here. MELROSE: Holy shit... MICHAEL: I don't mean to alarm you guys but... There seems to be a big storm coming, and people are warning us for stay inside. RUBY: What? Suddenly they hear the sounds of thunder. LAURA: Oh boy... This doesn't look good. Scene 4 Kai is in his bedroom texting Zara. "why aren't you answering my texts? call me as soon as you read this" Suddenly Alice barges in. ALICE: Oh sorry! I thought this was Ruby's bedroom... KAI: Nah... It's OK. ALICE: This house is so big I can get lost in it sometimes. KAI: I can lead you to her bedroom. In Ruby's bedroom... ALICE: Do you know where she keeps her costumes? I don't have any ready. KAI: She keeps them all in her closet. Kai opens the door to a room containing lots of clothing and accessories. ALICE: Oh my god! KAI: Paradise, right? Anyways, these are her previous Halloween costumes. Alice grabs a flapper girl costume. ALICE: Ooo, I like this! KAI: Hey... Can I ask you something? ALICE: Uhh, sure! KAI: Have you ever fallen for someone who was impossible for you to be with, but you still wanna be with them everyday? ALICE: Um... no. KAI: Oh, ok. ALICE: Thanks for the help! Alice leaves as Kai thinks to himself. Meanwhile, Alexandria and Violet arrive to the party, as rain pours down the Lockwood Mansion. RUBY: I was so scared you wouldn't make it! ALEXANDRIA: Please... I'm not dying before I pour down some glasses of wine! Violet rolls her eyes as Alice comes down the stairs wearing a flapper girl costume. RUBY: Oh my god! It fits you so well! Paul looks at Alice as they exchange looks, and Alexandria notices this. ALEXANDRIA: Where is the vodka? MELROSE: Tiffany, you heard the warning. We can't leave the house. TIFFANY: Goddammit... Scene 5 Later in the party, Ruby, Edward, Laura, Michael and Theo are chatting in the living room, as Alexandria is alone drinking vodka, when Violet shows up. VIOLET: How are you holding out, Alex? ALEXANDRIA: Shut it, Violet. VIOLET: Wow... Do I make you that upset? ALEXANDRIA: I'll give you all the money you want... Just dissappear. VIOLET: Fifty million. ALEXANDRIA: Excuse me? VIOLET: You heard me. Pay the price and I'll leave. ALEXANDRIA: ...Why are you really here? VIOLET: ...Dad wants you back in the family business. He's on the verge of being bankrupt. ALEXANDRIA: Ha! I knew it... VIOLET: You either come back orr... I'll tell Ruby all about our family business. ALEXANDRIA: You wouldn't dare. VIOLET: Try me... I'd love to hear what she'd have to say if she found out you're the heir to one of the most hated oil companies in the world. Alexandria slaps Violet. ALEXANDRIA: Get the fuck out. VIOLET: Didn't you hear the announcement? I can't leave. You're stuck with me until this storm calms down. Hand the money over... ALEXANDRIA: Find someone else to steal it from... VIOLET: You know what? I think I just might. Violet leaves, as it's revealed Alice has been eavesdropping to the conversation. Meanwhile, at the living room... RUBY: I'm just so glad we're back together, talking to each other... Specially after what happened with Romeo, Laura. LAURA: Getting rid of that dipshit is one of the best things that has ever happened to me. Meanwhile, at the billiard room, Tiffany and Melrose are talking when Kai shows up. TIFFANY: Hey Kai... KAI: Not now. MELROSE: What's gotten you into such a pissy mood? TIFFANY: Did your child molesting girlfriend dump you or something? KAI: You seriously told her? MELROSE: Tiffany! TIFFANY: What?! KAI: We had a deal. MELROSE: Kai... Kai storms off the billiard room and goes to the living room, as Melrose follows him. MELROSE: You tell mom about this and I will expose your secret relationship with Zara. KAI: It's your word against mine. MELROSE: Alexandria can vouch for me. KAI: ...Fine. MELROSE: Great. Now fuck off. Kai storms off as Melrose looks worried. Scene 6 Upstairs, Paul is alone in the bedroom as Ruby comes in. RUBY: What's wrong? PAUL: Nothing. RUBY: ...Listen, we need to talk. Ruby shuts the door and gets closer to Paul. RUBY: Are we OK? PAUL: ...Of course, why do you ask? RUBY: I don't know, you've just seemed so distant the last few months... Paul doesn't look at her. RUBY: Why didn't you tell me about Edward? PAUL: I don't know... RUBY: Are you jealous of Edward? PAUL: No! Why would you even think that? RUBY: You know what... You're right. Let's go back to the party. PAUL: I'll be there... RUBY: Ok... Ruby goes downstairs as Alice approaches him. PAUL: Alice, I really don't want to- ALICE: Stop lying to yourself... I've heard everything. I want you... You want me... The two start kissing as Alexandria walks in. ALEXANDRIA: Ha... So much for taking care of the affair... PAUL: Alexandria! ALICE: Oh shit! ALEXANDRIA: Indeed. She goes downstairs as Paul and Alice chase after her. Scene 7 Meanwhile, in the office, Violet sneaks in and tries to open the safe when the housekeeper walks in. HOUSEKEEPER: What are you doing here- Violet points a gun at the housekeeper. VIOLET: Open this safe... now. A terrified housekeeper walks to the safe and opens it. VIOLET: Thank you. Here's your raise. Violet shoots her in the chest as she bleeds out and dies. Violet grabs all the money, puts it in her bag and escapes the house through a window. Meanwhile, in the living room, everyone is playing Never Have I Ever. RUBY: My turn... Never have I ever... Went streaking around my parent's house. Laura puts her last remaining finger down. MICHAEL: Wow, Laura! LAURA: What can I say, I was a wild child... Alexandria storms in as Paul and Alice follow her, as Melrose, Tiffany and Kai arrive to the living room as well. ALEXANDRIA: What are you guys playing? THEO: Never have I ever. KAI: Oh, can I play? RUBY: Of course! KAI: Never have I ever... Bought my own apartment and then pretended I was sleeping at my best friend's house. Everyone looks around at each other, confused, until Ruby looks at Melrose. RUBY: Wait... Does that mean that you... Bought your own apartment?! MELROSE: You know what? Yeah, I'll go too! Never have I ever had a secret statuory rape-y relationship with reporter Zara Loomis that started when I got drunk at the Businessman of the Year Gala! Melrose presses one of Kai's fingers down. PAUL: Wait what?! RUBY: That bitch! ALICE: Oh dear Lord... ALEXANDRIA: My turn... MELROSE: Alexandria, don't- ALICE: I'll go. Never have I ever ran away from my hated oil family business. Alice looks at Alexandria. ALEXANDRIA: How... did you- ALICE: I have eyes everywhere, sis. Were you saying something? ALEXANDRIA: As in matter of fact, I was. Ruby- PAUL: Enough! Everyone in the room goes silent. PAUL: Ruby... Earlier, when you asked me if everything was alright between us and I said everything was fine... I lied. The truth is... I've been having an affair with Alice. Everyone looks at Paul, shocked. RUBY: ...W-What? ALICE: We never wanted to hurt you, Ruby... RUBY: ...And you knew about this? ALEXANDRIA: I wanted to tell you, but- RUBY: ...Leave. All of you... ALICE: But there's a storm on the- RUBY: LEAVE! Shocked and betrayed, Ruby gets up and slowly walks upstairs as everyone looks around at each other. Scene 8 Later, Ruby is in her bed, crying uncontrollably when Edward walks in. RUBY: ...Edward. EDWARD: I know you said you wanted us gone, but- RUBY: No, it's OK. I'm glad you're here... Edward sits on the bed as Ruby stops crying. RUBY: Seventeen years of marriage... Down the drain. Shopping Place... Down the drain. My new relationship with my two-faced half-sister... Down the drain. EDWARD: I'm sorry... RUBY: It's not your fault. It really isn't. ...I just feel so betrayed. EDWARD: Believe me... I've been where you are right now. I know exactly how you feel. Edward extends his hand as Ruby grabs him for a hug. RUBY: What did I do to deserve you... Ruby stops hugging Edward and kisses him passionately, before Edward pulls out. EDWARD: Ruby... Don't do this. RUBY: Do what? You're the only one who understands me... If he can do it, so can I- EDWARD: Don't use me just because you're hurt. RUBY: ...You're right... God, what's gotten into me! Laura comes in. LAURA: Hey... EDWARD: I have to go... RUBY: Ok... Edward leaves as Laura lays on the bed next to Ruby. LAURA: Cookie? RUBY: Thanks. Laura gives Ruby a cookie. RUBY: You wanna spend the night here? I could really use some company. LAURA: Of course... Meanwhile, everyone else is in the living room. KAI: How could you... dad? How could you betray mom like that? ALICE: Me and your dad, we're in love. KAI: So I guess you were lying when I asked you about if you were ever in love with someone you couldn't be with... Unless you don't love him and you're just in it for the money, you gold-digging slut! Kai lunges himself at Alice but Paul blocks him. PAUL: What's gotten into you! MICHAEL: What's gotten into you?! All of you really! PAUL: You have no place to judge, your boyfriend almost got us killed because of his drug-dealing boyfriend! MICHAEL: ...You're an asshole, Paul. We're leaving, the storm has calmed down. Michael and Theo leave. PAUL: And you're giving up that apartment by tomorrow, young lady. Paul storms off as Melrose looks at Tiffany, stressed out. MELROSE: Can I sleep at your place? But for real this time? TIFFANY: Of course. Melrose and Tiffany leave. Paul goes to the office, only to find the housekeeper dead and the entire safe cleared. PAUL: Holy shit! Paul grabs the phone and dials 911. Final Scene At the hospital, Richard is watching his grandma when suddenly she wakes up. RICHARD: Grandma! CATHERINE: Richard... Catherine hands Richard a recording device. CATHERINE: Alice is going to try to frame you... If you use this against her, you can get off free. RICHARD: What? CATHERINE: Be careful around her... That bitch's a wolf in sheep's clothing. (END)Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes